


A Good Use Of 45 Dollars

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck you I do what I want, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, if you're uncomfortable just don't read man, is it birthday sex? who knows..., luke is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel Layton is working late in his office, about to go to sleep for the night until the phone rings... Who could it be?
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Good Use Of 45 Dollars

What time was it? Layton blinked slowly, considering leaving his office to go and find himself some kind of midnight snack. His eyes drifted to the view of Big Ben he had from his office window, reading the time off the distant tower.

_ 11:35PM _

He squinted in the dim light and stared down at his work. This work was kind of unnecessary overtime, just refining his latest lecture notes for his first years class he was going to be doing tomorrow. It was already good, but he could make it  _ better.  _ He had a student somewhere who learned rather visually and he found making chalk diagrams made it a bit easier for said student.

Perhaps he was autistic? Luke tended to have a similar issue, he struggled with puzzles that were told verbally. But give him a puzzle written down or something visual and he would have no problem. It wasn’t his place to question, though. But he wanted to make his class accessible to all - no one was going to fail.

Hershel squinted down at the diagrams he’d sketched up so far which he would replicate. Every moment of his lecture should be planned. 

He took a glance back at his dimly lit office, his eyes going to his little settee. His coat was draped over the back and his blanket folded at the end, as well as a cushion. He slept on that a lot, and judging by the time he’d already been locked inside the university for the night.

He leaned back into his chair and wondered if he should grab himself some herbal tea for the night. Despite the fact he could feel exhaustion creeping in, he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep without it. He’d done all the work he needed for the night and there was no way to get home now that he was locked in, so.

Hershel shifted his chair back until the phone on his desk began to ring, making him jump in surprise - it ripped through the serene stillness of the night just- just-

Who was  _ calling  _ at this time of night? He had just begun accepting calls to his office so he could get requests for mysteries or puzzles solved faster than letters delivered to his home apartment, so.

He took the phone slowly, and began to trot out his regular greeting to the caller on the other side.

“Hello. You have reached the office of Professor Hershel Layton, what inquiry do you have at this hour?” Hershel spoke flatly down the line, blinking sleepiness out of his eyes. Perhaps someone had ghosts. A ghost puzzle? A part of him wondered if he should even accept this call, he advertised his office hours to be 11am to 5pm for requests… He didn’t want to let people just call at any old hour and expect a response.

A gravelly male Cockney voice immediately came down the line.

“ _ What are you wearing? _ ”

Hershel put an olive handkerchief he kept on hold over the receiver instantly, pulling it away from his ear and staring blankly at the wall, his mind taking a moment to tick and process what he’d just heard. 

Was someone calling random numbers late at night and asking strange questions? Was this someone calling his office number and flirting? He had always been bad at picking up on that unless he was also attracted to that person. Surely that was flirting. No one would be calling and asking from nowhere  _ what he was wearing  _ if they had a puzzle inquiry.

He pulled the cloth away from the receiver and brought it up to his ear again, shutting his eyes for a moment.

“Apologies, sir. Do you have the wrong number? This line is reserved for inquiries about my services.” Hershel responded, biting his lip. 

“No, no, sir, I have the right number. I’ve had this number for years.” The voice crackled through the speaker.

Hershel inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes once again for a moment. It was too late to deal with this. He wanted to sleep for the night and he made the decision if this wasn’t a puzzle request, then...

“May I have your name? Please state your inquiry or I will have to hang up.” Hershel began to tap his foot nervously on the ground.

“Oh, I forgot you haven’t heard my voice for ages.” The voice came on the other end. “It’s me. Luke.”

Hershel paused, remaining completely silent for a couple seconds in sheer shock.  _ That’s  _ how his voice sounded now?

“Are you there, Hershel?”

“I’m here, Luke, I’m just… shocked.” Hershel whispered, leaning back in his chair and staring out that window at the clouded London night sky.

Truth be told, Hershel regularly received Polaroids in the mail of Luke on his various outings attached with the sheets of paper. He did not ask for them but he sure kept receiving them. He had some of those photos up in his office, pinned on a corkboard. 

Of course not all of them could be displayed, mostly because there was obviously some subtext there. A tight shirt. A button up shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing his chest. A hand running through his hair and a sultry glance at the camera.

“What’s so shocking, Hershel?” Luke purred deeply across the line, Hershel suddenly wishing he was right there in the room with him so he could properly hear his voice.

“I haven’t heard your voice in five years.” Hershel whispered, before suddenly remembering something. How? “How are you making this call?”

“I paid $45 of my birthday money to make this call, we have about an hour.” Luke spoke softly. “And I’m in a hotel room I rented, dad’s not around.”

“And you knew I would be in my office-?” Hershel realized Luke had spent that amount of his own money to make a call… to his… office, because he knew there was a greater chance he’d be here than in his own flat, even this late at night.

“Of course I did.” 

Hershel sighed, knowing that would come across as a rush of static over the phone. 

“Anyway,  _ Hershel Layton. _ ” Luke purred once again down the line, and Hershel could almost visualise his lips moving closer to the receiver. “I turned 18 a couple days ago. My letter should arrive in a couple days, I’ve included some photos you might like in there.”

“Luke…” 

“I paid $45 to make this call for a reason, Hershel. And I’m sure I’ll be able to start calling more regularly, too, I managed to get a job.”

“I do not know why you are making this call.” Hershel admitted.

“I wanted to try phone sex.” 

Well. That made sense.

Hershel shut his eyes and shook his head for a moment, until Luke spoke again.

“I turned 18, Hershel, I’ve been waiting for so long.” Luke’s gravelly voice purred over the phone. “Want to give it a try?”

He took a moment to ponder, twirling the phone cord around his finger. His pants were tight from just… hearing Luke’s voice alone. Ashamed as he was, he  _ had  _ masturbated to some photos he had sent last month. He had been wearing his nice private school uniform with the shirt undone. He  _ knew  _ what he was getting into when he sent that… 

“I’d love to give it a try, Luke, dearest.” Hershel smiled faintly, a hand going down his pants slowly. He could wank more once Luke began. “You should start.”

“What are you wearing, Hershel?” Luke’s voice was syrupy.

Well. He was wearing a red skivvy tonight. His coat was on the sofa and these were some new pants he’d bought a couple of weeks ago. A thought occurred to him that he’d owned that coat since before Luke was born. His hat was still resting on his head.

“Well, Luke, I’m wearing this red skivvy and these nice new pants I’ve got.” Hershel spoke softly, beginning to palm himself through his boxers.

“Oh dear, we’ll be ruining those nice new pants tonight then, won’t we?” Luke spoke and laughed over the line. Hershel bit his lip immediately.  _ Lord. _

“So, just where are you and what are you wearing?” Hershel tried his best to sound sexy, purring into the receiver. He was not good at that and quickly felt rather embarrassed, pulling away for a brief moment to scold himself mentally for saying something so bold.

“Sitting on this hotel bed, wearing nothing. Except for my tie and I’m so hard listening to your voice, I missed it so much.” 

Hershel felt his erection straining. He could visualize Luke like that, and--

“I’m massaging my balls a little, just to tease myself.” Luke continued softly. “Touch yourself too, don’t do anything yet.”

Hershel decided to push his pants down properly, and his boxers, pulling his erection in his free hand and instantly inhaling as his fingers brushed it. No wanking yet, just… he could just feel the cold air and his fingertips against his warm cock. 

“I’m touching myself-”

“Who are you touching yourself to, Hershel? Who are you touching yourself to? Say it.” 

He inhaled through his teeth. This was a bit shameful.

“I’m touching myself for you.” Hershel leaned back in his chair. He and Luke did have an agreement where they both could pursue casual sex seeing as their distance was so great, but being directed by Luke like this was a greater turn on than anything-

“Tell me the name of the person you’re touching yourself to.”

“I’m touching myself to you, Luke…”

“Good boy.” 

Hershel did not expect his dick to throb from that, but it did.

“Now, c’mon, massage your balls a little and tell me how it feels.” Luke requested. 

Poor Hershel did not expect to be ordered around by Luke tonight. In fact he never really expected that, Luke had always been a bit of a  _ brat  _ when he was hitting his sexual awakening, so to see him turn out like this… He began to rub and massage his balls, leaning back and feeling a moan escape his lips, hearing a pleased giggle from Luke on the other side.

“Oh, I’d love to fuck your tight arse right now.” Luke spoke in quite a soft voice considering what he was talking about. “I could bend you over your desk and shove my cock up your arse and-”

“Please.” Hershel whispered down the line, becoming increasingly desperate with everything Luke was saying. “May I start properly masturbating?”

“Describe what you’re doing, then start wanking away.” Luke allowed.

“I’m massaging my balls and lightly brushing my fingertips against my shaft and waiting for you to give me the go-ahead and thinking about how beautiful you must be.” Hershel managed to choke out.

“Oh, I can’t wait to cover you in my seed someday. I can’t stop thinking about it-”

Hershel was now fisting his cock, not bothering to silence himself. There was no one in this university and no one nearby, the windows closed, no one around to hear him. No shame in any of this anymore. He had tried to spread his precum down his cock but it wasn’t sufficient. Regardless, he was going to jack himself off raw if he had to.

And he could hear Luke’s noises on the other side of the line, his breathing having become irregular too, little whispers of encouragement.

“L-Luke-- oh, oh, dear--”

“Professor! Profes-- professor… Oh, god. You’re doing so so well for me.”

Hershel didn’t just know why but for some reason, Luke’s gravelly voice helplessly moaning his title just felt so so good. He wanted Luke’s lips just on his, alternating between calling him a good boy and calling him professor. He was imagining Luke’s fingers on his cock rather than his own and that idea- that idea-

“How does it feel- how does it feel?” Luke’s breathy voice over the speaker.

Hershel responded with a strained moan and felt himself approaching his orgasm. And- and-

He shuddered as his orgasm hit, cum landing on his nice new pants on the ground in ribbons. And he felt his breathing regulating. And in his afterglow, he managed to hear the beautiful sound of Luke hitting his own orgasm.

“Ah… Hershel.” Luke breathed over the receiver.

“You did indeed ruin those nice new pants.” was Hershel’s only response.

“I’m $500 away from a one way boat ticket back to London.” Luke suddenly spoke up.

“Are- are you planning to move back in?”

“If that’s alright with you.”

“Of course.” Hershel nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes and remembering just how late it was. “I think it’s best I sl-”

“Don’t sleep yet. We still have a long time left before I start getting charged extra.” Luke’s voice came over the receiver. “I wanna tell you about this thing that happened yesterday at uni.”

“Aha. And I can tell you about the cat I had to find the other day for some rich woman.” Hershel nodded, although he did reach for a tissue and his boxers to try and clean his seed…

“Is your life so boring without me?” Luke teased.

“Unfortunately yes.” Hershel confirmed.

“Well then, I suppose that’ll be changing soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spend 4 months on dreams of an absolution and yall are more interested in my smut :^( ah well. i wrote it for me not for anyone on the internet. hope you enjoyed this


End file.
